


On the Wind

by alianne



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianne/pseuds/alianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come Solstice, Sandry wrangles letters from her friends to send to Tris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GVSpurlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GVSpurlock/gifts).



_20 Sunsday, Hearth Moon_

Tris _,_

You’d think that what with our circle being back together we’d be able to reach you. But no, Lightsbridge has to be just far enough out of range for it to be impassable. Do you think your range will improve there?

Niko misses you. He won’t say as much, but you know how he gets. He keeps hovering around Rosethorn, and she barks at him, and he snipes back, and then Lark has to come and intervene. It’s worse than when we were all kids at Discipline. Sandry keeps trying to cajole Niko into going up to visit you, but he has this notion in his head that you wouldn’t see him. Couldja fix that, or at least tell us that’s true?

I’m having Sandry send along a packet of the headache tea you like. I know you’re probably all surrounded by books, but if you can make it to the kitchens I also put in a new blend that goes nice with those cinnamon buns they sell in the Hajra market. Happy Solstice.

\- Briar

X. I went and saw that mind healer you mentioned. It helped.

 

 

_20 Sunsday, Hearth Moon_

Hallo Tris,

Chime misses you. She’s always going in and out of your room. I know you didn’t want to bring her because she’s so flashy, but I’m sure something could have been worked out. I tried bringing her to the smithy the other day, but after the third piece she… assisted with… I decided that wouldn’t be feasible anymore unless it was intentional. 

On the bright side, Merchant Girl, the pieces she flamed on are of interest to certain collectors. I’ll let you know how they sell, and mayhaps we can work something out. Polyam might be able to pass them on if we can find  a way to authenticate them. Can you work up a mage-mark for Chime? I can’t do one that will be read by kaqs, and that University magic is more widely readable. That’s all I can think of.

Maybe this Lightsbridge will be good for something, after all.  Wish you were coming home, but have a good time on your University trip.

Travel safe, travel well.

Daja

 

_21 Moonsday, Hearth Moon_

Dear Tris,

I hope you’re settling in to Lightsbridge! I collected letters from Briar and Daja and we’re sending them to you together so you have a nice read from home after your first fortnight away. I know we had a nice time home together after Namron, and goodness was it needed. I think I’m still recovering, though Gudruny has certainly settled in instantly and well. She gets along quite well with Uncle’s housekeeper, and I’m afraid the first thing Briar did when he came to visit was to make introductions between the cook and the children. Gudruny hasn’t forgiven him yet. Ambros sends his best, by the by. I got a lovely letter from him the other day, full of news and gossip. Here, let me copy this bit for you: 

“Zhegorz is a remarkable addition to the household. I am starting to understand his references to a Chess game, and the Noble Assembly is often taken aback at how directly I reference that which has only been hinted at before. It certainly is an asset having an idea of how many will support an idea. We have succeeded in banning in law the forced marriage of Namornese women, now to ban it in practice. Zeghorz here is invaluable, for he hears the plans on the wind. This is one thing he is able to sort out quite well.

He is also a good hand with a plow.”

I’m so proud of Ambros, and it shames me to think that it took all of you to convince me to do what was right in deeding him the land.

I went by Discipline the other day, Lark and Rosethorn send their love. Well, technically Lark sends her love and Rosethorn said that she had to go finish harvesting the beans and to remind you that not all Academics have the right answer, and even if you need to appease them to get your credential please don’t forget your teaching. I told Niko I was collecting letters for you for Solstice, but I believe he’s writing one himself.

I hope you’re enjoying your trip to Hajra, even though I wish you were coming back to Summersea.  You’re probably learning loads of new things – remember us when you come back!

With love,

Sandry

 

_31 Earthsday, Hearth Moon_

Dear all,

Life at Lightsbridge has been a whirlwind. It’s not so much that I have to learn all the new things – which I do – but it’s that I have to remember that _No, I mustn’t do it with Wind, I mustn’t do it with Fire._ So many of the problems they set to us aren’t problems when you look at them the way we do. But here we have to learn the careful sequence to stack the stones so the air travels and whisks.

I think that’s why it’s so hard to do things. I have to keep the ambient power held in check, because when the wind  _knows_ I want it to do something it struggles to understand why it shouldn’t do it until I force it. And I don’t necessarily like forcing things when I don’t have to. But we move on to other things soon enough. This trip to Hajra is the capstone of this unit. We’re going to have to make smooth sailing for the ships during the big rush.

I did have to explain to one of the University Mages here about my Winding Circle credential. Not only did he recognize Niko’s guidance on my writing, he could tell that I was struggling in the practical lessons. I was so frustrated that the entire story just spilled out of me. He gave me two options: I could tell the other teachers the truth and be taught differently from the others, or I could go on as I was and likely never reach the top of my class. He wasn’t threatening me, mind, he told me that I would be unable to achieve my full potential while always holding back. And although that makes sense – and I did thank him nicely, Sandry, as I told him I would keep my business to myself – I refuse to believe that I’ll always have to hold back. If one of these fancy University charms won’t help, when I come back the four of us will try something. We always make it work.

It was lovely hearing from you all, and I saved the letters to read on Solstice. Thank you. Keep writing, and I’ll write back.

\- Tris

 X. Daja, I read ahead in our books and the creation of a credential such that you’re talking about is too far ahead for me to wait for them to teach me. I’ll work on it on my own and send you something, assuming nothing explodes.


End file.
